


Nighttime

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up one night to some interesting sounds coming from 16-year-old Sam's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

Dean regretted that Sam had grown up so fast.

He missed little Sammy, the innocent little boy who had held his hand everywhere, fingers sticky with sugar and syrup. This Sam had fingers sticky with...other things.

He had woken up that night to Sam's breathing, faster and heavier than normal, and at first he was concerned until he heard the rustle of the blankets. Then he was concerned for an entirely different reason, namely the growing interest he – or rather his groin – had in his baby brother, or at least the sounds that were coming from across the motel room.

In the dim light filtering in from the parking lot he could see Sam's face in profile, eyes shut in ecstasy and tongue flicking out to wet his parted lips. Dean bit his own lip, not wanting to acknowledge that he was thinking this way about his 16 year old brother, but his hand found its way into his boxers to grasp his rapidly hardening cock. Sam's quiet gasps and whimpers were possibly the hottest thing he had ever heard. Porn stars had nothing on him.

He began to stroke in time with Sam's breaths, hoping that Sam was involved enough in his own...activities that he wouldn't notice Dean's own movements.

“Dean...” Sam moaned, and Dean's hand ceased its actions immediately. He didn't...did he? No...no way.

“Dean...” Sam moaned again, a little louder, and bit his lip, head thrown back.

“Sam,” Dean gasped, unable to help himself, and stuffed his fist in his mouth as soon as the syllable escaped his lips. Shit.

Sam's head fell to the side and his eyes opened. They locked gazes, heated and intense, but neither stopped their hands, speeding up, moving in time with each other and breathing together, the moment stiflingly intimate. Sam came first of course, calling out Dean's name and that sent Dean over the edge, coming harder than he ever had.

They didn't say another word to each other, breaking eye contact and turning away, both moving away from their respective wet spots. Dean knew that everything had changed that night. He could only hope it was for the better.


End file.
